


What Were You Thinking?

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Arguments, Domestic Fight, Drunk Driving, Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Modern AU, Trouble In Paradise, domestic AU, suburban life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York could count on one hand the number of fights he and North had had over their two year relationship. It ranged from whether to watch Game of Thrones or Orange Is The New Black, to whether or not they should have the 'talk' with Delta yet. However when a real reason to fight rears its head, York takes it, because when you truly love someone sometimes you have to be harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this is unbeta'd and I wrote it in like an hour but I think I got all the corrections done. I've quite a few stories in the works right now, ranging from cute to smutty so there might be a story dump somewhere in the future. We shall see. Anyway if you're reading this I hope you enjoy <3

“Hey man. Are you free? I’m going to need you to take Delta and Theta for an hour or so, North and I need some alone time.”

Wash had received that call before, almost word for word. It was usually accompanied by an out of character giggle, or a whisper of _”stop it”_ but it was different this time. York’s voice was flat, and his tone annoyed, maybe even angry.

“Sure, yeah I can do that. Send ‘em over.”

The father made sure his kids were armed with snacks so they wouldn’t eat Wash out of house and home, helped Theta tie his shoes and reassured them their Pop would be fine. 

“Is he still in the bathroom?” Theta questioned, wondering why his Pop hadn’t stopped throwing up all morning. Delta had a better understanding of the situation, after all, their Pop had been out with their Aunty South last night.

“He is, but he’ll be okay Theta.” York assured them, gently stroking the child’s hair. “I’ll bring you guys somewhere nice for lunch once I’ve taken care of him, alright?” Both smiled and gave him a quick hug.

“Okay Dad.”

“See ya Dad.” 

They had only been living together as a family for six months, but he still felt butterflies in his stomach hearing them both call him that. Happily the children dashed across the grass and climbed the small wall separating Wash’s front garden from theirs. York remained by the front door until the entrace of the neighbouring house opened and both boys disappeared inside, Wash giving him a wave. He just inclined his head before closing the door and taking a deep breath. Now the only sound in the house was the coughing from the bathroom.

York couldn’t believe his luck when it came to North. It was the most perfect relationship, loving, comforting and he could count on one hand the amount of arguments they’d had, and even then that was mostly bickering.

It was the kind of relationship that he, as a sixteen year old with a college age girlfriend who picked fights over everything so they could have angry make up sex, would have hated. Which honestly was just another reason he appreciated it so much. There were no games when it came to North, he never had to hide anything but right now he wished he could. He wished he was wrong in his observations, but there was no way that was the case.

The sound of a shower turning on in the bathroom alerted him to North’s actions, and he made his way to the sitting room, mulling over how he was to approach this. He tore the blankets off the couch, stomach lurching when he realised that the bathroom wasn’t the only place that North’s sickness had hit him. Balling up the cover, he made his way to the laundry room and stuffed it into the washing machine, grumbling beneath his breath as he reassured himself that nothing made it onto his hands.

They had all had very little sleep last night. Mainly due to his boyfriend of almost two years arriving home at three in the morning, with a very out of key and loud rendition of Boulevard of Broken Dreams. All three had woken up to a combination of North singing and his unceremonious bumping into the walls of the hallway. Theta had gone out to check on his Pop, soft voice alerting York that he had to take action rather than just pull the pillow over his head and ignore his twenty-nine year old partner.

The sight of his Pop dashing to the bathroom scared the younger child, but York ushered he and a newly awoken Delta into his own bed, while informing North he could sleep on the couch if he was going to keep them all awake. He spoke curtly but there was a smile on his lips. He knew the feeling too well, and while he should feel sympathetic for his boyfriend, he wanted a good night’s sleep more.

It wasn’t _that_ big a deal, a little annoying but otherwise alright. That was until he woke up that morning and gazed outside the door. Now they had a problem.

After his shower and a particularly loud brushing of the teeth, North wandered into the sitting room. He looked like shit, his damp hair was plastered against his ghostly white face, and the dark circles under his eyes only highlighted how blood shot they were. He wandered over to the couch, sitting beside his boyfriend and wrapping his arm around him.

“Mmm, c’mere… cuddles are the best hangover cure.” For a moment his boyfriend was pressed against him. “That and bacon…” York pulled away, his body stiff as he stood up. “Woah, babe it’s okay. I don’t need bacon now.”

“I’m not getting you bacon.” There was something different about York’s tone. It was serious, as in genuinely serious. There was no smile hiding at the corner of his lips, no suppression of anything positive at all. He just sounded angry. “What do you remember from last night?”

From his position on the couch, North was staring up to York’s back, a confused look on his face.

“What do I… South dragged me to Connie’s place. Then Connie… I think she joined us, so the drinks were free. Oh man, you should have seen it, there was this crazy chick trying to…” York finally turned around, the glare in his eye making it evident that this wasn’t the kind of information he was interested in. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t care about some crazy chick… I care about what _you_ did last night.” Confusion turned to concern as North wrecked his head trying to think of what it was he could have done. He had ended up on the couch last night, but he had the vaguest memory of singing when he came home so he had assumed that was why he was banished.

“What I did?” He mulled over the thought, frowning as he tried to recall who he interacted with, how much he drank. There was no vomit on the couch so that couldn’t be it.

“You really don’t remember.” York’s lips were tightly pressed together, and his eyes couldn’t meet Norths. The elder felt his stomach drop when he realised that tears were prickling in his lovers eyes and he jumped to his feet, ignoring how the world spun around him.

“York… York please I…” He reached out, touching his shoulders but York stood back, making him more fearful. Why couldn’t he remember last night and where were the boys? Whatever he had done, was it so bad that they couldn’t be around to hear it? “I wouldn’t… I didn’t… York I didn’t hurt…”

“You didn’t hurt any of us.” York responded, his voice tight as he held onto the tears of frustration. He could physically see North relax as his greatest fear was dispelled. “How did you get home?” Between the crazy chick and stumbling into their house, the details were blurry so North frowned, staring to a chosen spot on the carpet as he tried to recall it. 

Errera was way too far for him to walk, maybe he had called a taxi? For a moment he wondered if maybe an ex had dropped him off, resulting in York being jealous. All it took was to remember that his only substantial ex was Theta’s mother and he knew that theory was out the window.

“The car is outside.” York finally informed him, his arms still folded as he watched North dart to the window. Sure enough, the ’07 Nissan Qashqai was pulled up in the driveway. From the side, York could see all the thoughts floating through North’s head. He could see him try remember the journey, and for a fleeting moment could see the desire to lie in his eyes. If his boyfriend turned to him, telling him a sober friend had driven him home, he wanted to think he’d be relieved but he knew he wouldn’t. From the slump of North’s shoulders, it was clear that wasn’t going to be the response.

“I… I drove home?” He was questioning it more than confessing. Vaguely he could remember getting into his car last night. South and he had said they’d split a taxi but she had gone home with someone, and Connie got back behind the bar. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford a taxi on his own, so what would possess him? He noticed the new dent in the bumper and his stomach sank as he recalled the sensation of his car jolting due to him driving straight into a pole. “I drove home…” He reaffirmed. 

“Yeah, you fucking did.” York snapped, wishing he had something he could throw at North but the only thing in reach was a pillow, and that felt too delicate. “You got behind the wheel of your car, while fucking _drunk_ and you fucking drove home!” He spat out the words one at a time, each filled with more anger. Finally the blonde turned to look at him, his face full of confusion, regret, and possibly even fear at his partner’s reactions. “What if you had hit someone? What if something happened to you?”

“York I…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” The younger of the two snapped, holding up a hand. “There is not one single fucking excuse that justifies what you did last night. You told me you’d get a taxi.”

“Yeah, South and I were go…”

“And I told you I’d drop you downtown to get the car back today.”

“You did but…”

“Stop talking.” The hand he was preciously holding up was now clenched into a fist by his side as he glared to North, eyes still damp. “You’re supposed to be the smart one… the mature one… that’s what everyone says but that is the most reckless thing you could ever have fucking done.” Knowing better, North didn’t try to talk this time. “What if the boys…”

“I would _never_ put our kids in danger.” He interjection, his tone low, sounding offended York would ever think he would do something so awful. Now he looked angrily towards the brunette who folded his arms across his chest and glared back.

“What if the boys had woken up to find out their father was in hospital, or worse?” He repeated himself, taking no satisfaction in the sheepish look that crossed North’s face. “Can you look me in the eye, and say that isn’t a possibility? You didn’t even fucking remember driving the car North.” Silence met him. “Well?”

“I can’t explain why I did it.” North shrugged. “I don’t remember what was going through my head. I was alone and…”

“That’s no excuse, you’re a god damn adult.” The younger spat out his words and pressed his balled up fists against his eyes with a frustrated groan. “North you need your life outside of me and the kids, and I know meeting up with South for drinks is your thing and all… but fuck if you’re going to make stupid decisions like this what am I supposed to do? I can’t shadow you, I refuse to, because you’re supposed to have enough sense to know never to get behind the fucking wheel of a car when you’re drunk! Fuck sake!” He kicked the couch in frustration, hiding the wince when he recalled how the base was made of sturdy timber.

“York… I know, and I’m sorry.” North’s voice was soft, but the intention was there. He meant every word he said. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re fucking right it won’t.” He met North’s grey eyes, examining them intensely. “Because if this happens again then that’s it. This should be a one strike, I’m out situation, but I’m giving you a chance. If you dare put yourself, or anyone else in danger like that again North, then Delta and I are out of here.” He spoke softly, slow, wishing he could bring Theta along should that happen but he had no right, no claim to the child he had grown to love like a son. He could see the fear in North’s eyes as he considered this, and he hoped desperately he was allowing the words to sink in. York may have loved North more than he loved anyone else before, but he had no time for actions like this.

He allowed himself to be pulled against his lovers body, mainly because it happened so quickly that he didn’t have much of a chance to react. He didn’t hug back however as North crushed him to his chest.

“Never… I’ll never do it again York. Please believe me.” He sounded pleading, and from the way his voice quivered it was clear that York’s threat was what scared him the most. North was kind, loving and for the most part he was usually the one talking sense into his younger lover, but he wasn’t perfect. This wasn’t perfect, because perfect didn’t exist. Their fights weren’t foolish and lust fuelled, they were real, and they happened because the both of them cared. Unable to help himself, York hugged back, resting his head against that broad chest.

“I’m still mad.” He informed him, feeling him take in a shaky breath. “And I’m not forgiving you any time soon… but I trust you’ll never do this again.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” He tightened his arms a little too much, resulting in York pulling away and running his fingers through his messy hair.

“The boys are in Wash’s. You’re going to tidy yourself up, we’re going to get them and act like everything’s okay and you are treating us all to lunch. Sound fair?” An eager nod was his response. Hesitantly, North placed a kiss on York’s cheek and walked away.

“Anything you say.” North was probably the only person in the world could say a phrase like that and not sound sarcastic. York watched as he left the room to get ready and he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Quietly he followed his boyfriend to their bedroom, the both of them getting ready in silence. North didn’t gently hold his hips whenever he could, or kiss the back of his neck like usual. He certainly didn’t slyly press his hips against York’s back to tease like he did other mornings as they got ready together. It was awkward, but York allowed it to continue, hoping it killed North as much as it did him.

As he primped his hair in the mirror, he could see his boyfriend drying off the last of the stray water droplets from his chest before pulling on his purple t-shirt. The younger couldn’t help but smile, knowing exactly why he chose that top. The way it clung to him, just tight enough to show off that physique and highlight his strong arms was the reason it was York’s favourite on him. 

It was difficult to stay mad at North, just like it was hard not to believe him when he said he would do anything for him. He had fallen much too deeply in love with him, to the point where he didn’t know who was more afraid of his threat to leave with Delta. His stomach physically dropped as he considered having to carry out with it, and deep down a part of him doubted he’d have the strength to.

“Ready to go?” North questioned from behind, gazing to him in the mirror. Their eyes met through the glass and there was no hiding the deep regret in his lover’s eyes. Finishing with his hair, York gave his reflection a glance and nodded his approval. He backed away, turning to face North and finally placed a soft kiss against his lips.

“Yeah… but I’m driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping there was no glaring spelling or contextual mistakes! Thanks for reading, I wanted to do something small between longer, harder stories to write. Honestly I'm struggling with one that has some heavy topics that I never dealt with before, so this was a little break from that. Anyway thanks again for giving this your time :D


End file.
